


Soledad

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escrito luego de ver el 2x03 de Sherlock, intentando explorar en sus sentimientos en ese final.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soledad

“La soledad es lo que tengo, la soledad me protege”.

Sherlock oyó cada palabra dicha por John ante su supuesta tumba, y cada una de ellas se le clavó en el corazón como un puñal.

Porque hubiera querido dejar el escondite entre los arbustos, acercarse y decirle que sí, que sí lo haría por él, dejaría de estar muerto por él; pero aún no era el momento, aún no estaba por completo a salvo, nadie lo estaba.

No podía creer que un genio como James Moriarty, esa araña que había tejido redes en los confines más alejados del mundo, no hubiera puesto en marcha un plan de contingencia en el preciso instante en que apretó el gatillo.

Alguien allí fuera debía estar vigilando, agazapado en las sombras, esperando…

Y el dolor era tan grande, aunado a esa suerte de libertad extraña que lo embargaba, un cúmulo de sentimientos que se creía incapaz de experimentar; pero nunca creyó tampoco que sería capaz de derramar lágrimas mientras se despedía de lo más cercano a un ser amado que podía recordar.

La soledad jamás le hirió como en ese momento en que veía a John marchar con la cabeza gacha, tal vez a reunirse con la señora Hudson para hablar de él, podía imaginar a Lestrade acompañándolos. ¿Arrepentido? No lo sabía, y no estaba seguro de que le importara, él solo actuó como cabía esperar. Sherlock lo conocía todo de todos los que le rodeaban, y jamás lo hubiera considerado un amigo de no estar al tanto de sus puntos débiles.

¿Qué habría dicho Mycroft? Que seguro por eso le importaba, lo mismo que la señora Hudson, y sobre todo John, porque en gran medida eran la clase de seres que él jamás podría ser. Ellos eran humanos, tenían defectos, amaban, odiaban, se interesaban en cosas que a él le resultaron siempre absurdas.

Hasta entonces, hasta ese momento en que se enfrentó a la idea de perderlos, de permanecer viviendo en esa burbuja que había construido desde que podía recordar, aislándose del mundo y saliendo a él cada que le convenía.

“La soledad es lo que tengo, la soledad me protege”.

Pero nunca pensó que la soledad pudiera doler tanto, jamás imaginó que fuera una suerte de cuchillo enterrado en su costado, que le cortaba el aire y le dificultaba respirar, que se vería en la necesidad antes absurda de coger aire para continuar; él, que veía a la aventura como una compañera siempre grata, la única a la que alguna vez estuvo dispuesto a abrir la puerta de su casa.

Sentía en las manos el escozor, la necesidad de tomar su violín y tocar, hacer saber al mundo, pero sobre todo a John, que estaba vivo, que las notas brotaran con brío y rabia; la Sonata del Diablo de Paganini empezó a bombear a coro con su corazón.

Y Moriarty pensando que trabajaba para los ángeles, qué desilusión se habría llevado; él, que siempre fue un gran admirador del Violinista del Diablo.

En lo más profundo de su mente, esa que manejaba a su antojo y a la que recurría según le era necesario, como la gran biblioteca que era, escondió un deseo, una esperanza, una certeza.

Sherlock Holmes estaba más vivo que nunca, deseoso por primera vez de ser conocido, de hacerse oír, y en cuanto atara todos y cada uno de los cabos sueltos que Moriarty había dejado sueltos para su placer, saldría a la luz.

Porque iba siendo hora de que comprendiera, aún él a quien le resultaba tan simple saberlo todo, que tal vez la soledad fuera su protección, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se convirtiera también en su verdugo.


End file.
